


方舟

by minkdoy



Category: NCT (Band), chanmark - Fandom, najun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkdoy/pseuds/minkdoy
Summary: *ooc*第一人称 中二病





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc  
*第一人称 中二病

好哥儿们也会不靠谱，运气不能当饭吃，这是我在公交车上突然悟得的东氏真理。  
事情是这样的：昨天中午，我正抱着球从查岗老师的眼皮子底下飞上来，半只脚趟进门口，黄仁俊突然伸个脑袋，把我脚抵着，不让进。 他可怜巴巴，东哥这回我真对不住你，你演豌豆公主，我抽的……  
我一听，满额汗尽往上头冲。  
豌豆公主是汇演班上的改编剧目。班长抽签一回来，就在讲台上当场被削了个脸红皮臊。沙雕童话的底子，王子公主的选角就无人问津，班长自领了个王子将功赎罪，另一个公主可就飘忽不定了。现在这朵花传到我头上来，后有追兵前有拦路虎，根本就中了黄仁俊的软威胁。我忙不迭说好好好爸爸宽宏大量，才从黄仁俊的肘弯外面挤进来。他变脸倒快，乐呵呵凑过来道你真够意思。  
今天，等文娱委员以看好戏的表情把服装送过来时，我难以置信地勾了下领口，晕了，蝴蝶结绑带，还深V。钟辰乐第一个站起来鼓掌，好！众人爆笑。我舌头一拌，西梅味含片剐得生疼。含片是黄仁俊赔罪礼，在我满意地翘着腿回味着蒜烤五花肉时，他蛮殷勤献上来，一条龙服务还挺标准的。但是咀着咀着，含片倒自己磨成了个刀片形状，酸喇喇的，我开始寻思这就是暗杀利器，黄仁俊别有用心。  
按照惯例，本来该排完戏再取服装的，但文娱委员为了逃掉校考，几天前就风风火火网了一众姐妹前去挑选。碰上教室要洗地，班长大手一挥——同学们把服装带回家好好保存，尺寸不合适及时上报啊！  
我的肩上顿时多了一个大累赘，钟辰乐幸灾乐祸，道要不干脆穿着走吧？ 懒得和他说，这人总是自来熟，知道我脾气不好还咋咋呼呼的。

我跟抱着尾巴似地走进福缘居，罗渽民在那里等我，面前笼屉五六，菜色精致，但筷子端端放着，一口未动。他不可能请我广味，这是有客相约，还是贵客，让我有事启奏无事退朝的意味很明显。 我把从办公室骗回来的PSP拿给他，他眼睛一弯，38分的语文水平发挥到极致，把我夸得飘飘欲仙。  
你这是见谁啊，我不客气地坐下，撬开他制服口袋，拿出颗西瓜硬糖。 他气定神闲，你不是让我帮忙吗，你说见谁？我一听，舒服了，挂了耳机很帅气地和他告别。  
日推歌曲来自小众歌手兼rapper，TY Track，连上5首。这段rap是他第一首自创曲里的，那时候他和所有愤世嫉俗的玩家一样，大用你妈性交该死的屎（mother-fucking、damn、shit），总之是李马克不敢用台式机放出来的程度。公交车一晃，这几个粗糙的字眼吱呀呀榨得我脑汁横飞。  
红灯的间隙，一辆低调的路虎揽胜泊到路旁，车屁股后入似的顿了一下。我穿过955人士浓香的腋下，伸头瞧瞧，收着肩挤到前面，搭上了司机的肩膀。他叨叨咒骂我个不懂事的小屁孩坐过站，我双手合十举头上，“您大人不计小人过呗”，倒转，从为我打开的车门里滑出去。  
雇个司机不算张扬，坐揽胜上下学就更不算了，当然这是对李马克。 开门的时候冷气很足，扑面而来，李马克手机扔在一边，专心致志地弯腰整理他的袜子。袜边剥开，露出一道微红的印痕，小腿绒毛脱离了打压，正在缓缓舒张。  
“呜呜嗯嗯嗯——嗯，复古、Pop…”我凹在座椅上塌下去，手上滑着他的播放列表。李马克对于音乐的喜爱不亚于我，播放列表时品时新。 才偷放进来的耳机被抛出去，我赶紧举手卖乖，“你上次说喜欢这些歌曲，我想求证下哥说的话而已嘛。”李马克气汹汹瞪我一眼，有些结巴：你动作倒快。  
我说不给就不给呗，扭了一下身子，脚伸过去，马蒂尼蓝的耳机线还在空中发羊癫疯，不出意外要勾到我腿上。他瞟了眼我手上的公主裙又瞟了眼我，凑上来，神秘兮兮道，你交女朋友了？  
我举起包装袋就是一拍，瞎说些什么呢，话剧服装。 你演…什么……？他声音越说越小，眼睛越撑越圆。  
豌豆公主。我气匀得足，听起来自信过头。 他腮帮子发瘪，哈，啊，李东赫，你，豌豆公主。然后方向一调，谁演王子啊。  
不知道。我快人快语，想赶紧结束这个话题。  
他没再问话，可能是意识到问了也没意义，横竖谁演王子他都不认识。  
在这之后我们又无话可说，每天一次的尴尬时间来了。他捏着手指，对着窗外，眼神用力地在玻璃上摩擦，假装看风景的样子一点也不迷人。我把他的耳机拿下来，换我的进去，他迟疑地转过来。  
东赫也喜欢泰勇吗，哇，他超zzang的，特别是Be Natural，大发啊——Booming system啊哈！提歪踹，提歪踹！哟！门打开了我走了进来……  
他皱着眉头直哼哼，肩膀溜一溜，高等rapper的派头挺足。他总是这样，谈到喜欢的东西总是这样旁若无人。  
哥去参加rapper的比赛吧，我说过的那个。我盯着他，笑。  
李马克把捂着的拳头从嘴下拿开，露出小狗一样的眼神，圆溜溜的光在里面打转。你啊，李东赫。他手指扭着，神情像在解超越方程，话开了半截，又掉了。  
我明白他沉默的原因。他才从一公里之外的私立学校放学，平板上载着关于次贷危机的课题作业，也许明天又要出境采访。现在我蹭着他的空调接送车，告诉他去参加rapper比赛，就相当于我把刀架在他脖子上，说李马克，你脱了公子哥的衣服，去找李帝努，然后顶着他给你做的雷鬼头，回家跟你爸断绝父子关系吧。  
你故意这么说的，对吧，真是恶魔啊。李马克仿佛被摁掉了开关，转过身，低头在平板上敲敲打打，半笑着。  
天嘛，总之又被聊死了。他有些失落般地生气。他好像认真了。这个人，对梦想，或者对我，他每一个字都较真。  
可我不会道歉，因为我也是认真的。  
每天两次的尴尬来了，比想象中快。耳机这种应对法再次奏效。我默默红心了今天的歌单，一首一首TY Track切着听。  
车又行驶了一会儿，停在巷子口，我开门，靴子踩破一朵不大不小的水花。  
李马克在背后跟我道别，说东赫啊对不起，明天不能来接你。  
我伸手，把糖从窗缝里塞进去，虽然是又土又烂的电视剧桥段。你行，哥，都会有的，办法会有的，Mark is absolutely fully capable。  
漆黑的车窗上只投着我，这么一个瘦不拉几的人影，脸上结着血痂，嗯，有点不良，我摸了摸，听到里面说谢谢。  
李马克笑还是没笑，我看不见，但是糖接了，这就够了。  
我提到的N市下个月的rapper比赛，其实更像是个牛鬼蛇神的三无battle。李帝努上次从纹身店里带回来的消息，说地下几个帮会想转上台面，买通了经纪公司的代表，到时候几家传媒都会派人观战，连泰勇都被拉过来做评委。哦，对，泰勇确是N市土著，一炮而红的歌里说N City is my soul city。罗渽民笑这是一人得道，鸡犬也想升天，可惜泰勇不一定看得上。  
我知道罗家家大业大，罗渽民更是八面玲珑，三教九流都有门路接通，弄个资格票不算太难。李帝努眯起眼睛，问，你真舍得让李马克趟浑水啊，那水黑的都看不见了，他拉不完一首人就得把他pass。我叹气，说让他过过嘴瘾，追追星不行啊？罗渽民笑出声来，那他该多抱抱我大腿，我没准还帮他要个泰勇的号码呢。黄仁俊一边嚼珍珠一边拆台，罗渽民你搞私联不得house。 气氛就这么尴尬了，我后悔把黄仁俊拉过来，黄小刀什么时候能熟到怼罗小娜啊？但罗渽民似乎不很在意，得意洋洋道这事三天他就能搞定。

一边电梯检修，另一边电梯数字在六七之间来回跳，看着瘆人，我拖着比我书包还重的公主裙从楼梯爬回家，舌头一侧还是火辣辣的疼。  
站在门口，我把袋子怼到门上就不依不饶了。妈啊，你看看你儿子今天受了什么苦，你看看黄仁俊今天干了什么好事。我妈揪着锅铲探出来，还没砸到我头上，隔壁门就打开了，黄仁俊满脸震惊。  
他今天怎么回来得这么早？我赶紧溜进去，把门给关了。  
真不该让黄仁俊替我抽签的。我垂着头，从碗里捞出豆芽，一大坨，稀稀拉拉滴油。  
我妈把筷子给我摁回去，瞪了一眼。公主怎么啦，我儿对自己脸没自信嘛？  
我往沙发里一窝，大叫，没自信啦!  
假的。我吃过晚饭，当即就在房间里研究起妆容来。架着小腿忙脱毛的时候，黄仁俊发来好多条消息，我空出个小指艰难地点开。  
他道歉五连，坦白他第一把其实是帮自己抽，没想到中了头奖，只好说是先帮李东赫抽。我用指甲刮刮，气倒是不气，只是好奇他怎么投案自首，难道是良心作痛吗？我涕泗横流，真不该在含片的事情上恶意揣测他。结果末尾他来了一句，“你怎么知道本来该我演公主的？”  
不对。我不知道啊。我揪了下下巴，还是先装着，回道，“天知神知李东赫知”。 

黄仁俊脸美，但是脸也薄，这个亏我帮他吃也无所谓。我并不热爱扮女相，我只是适合，适合就表明我的脸是超越性别的美。上面这句话用自哪里我搞忘了，谁说的不重要，说得对就行。  
适合不会成为喜好，但适合有时会变成一种需要。如果幼儿园的苹果姐姐，或者香蕉哥哥，安排一个时间，希望所有的女生集中在一起，都这么坐着，手握住膝盖，脚跟安安静静地依偎，那么这种需要就来了。我手沾着泥土，放在腿上，纠结着裙边，裙下面是两颗膝，黑得泛红，真像两个剥了一半就被舔过的费列罗巧克力球。 除了我之外还有十几个巧克力球，白色的，都端端正正地排列着，看那张漆绿色的黑板。今天又是生理卫生课，半张挂图认了几个星期。细杆在上面点着，一个图例一个图例地点。紫宫、音道、音纯、音经、高玩，我身旁的眼睛妹用朗读《三字经》的口气念着。苹果姐姐一张脸真像苹果，磕磕巴巴道可以不用念出来。  
就是那一节，香蕉哥哥发现了我是个异类的事实，因为他要求大家把裙子撩起来，认识一下自己的身体。我体面地敞着，像接受臣服的女王一样，看着他蹲下来，香蕉色的脸上泛泛地发黄光。他问，你来这里多久了，没有听到老师说星期四只有女生在这上课吗？我说但是马克哥哥也在这里啊。他说马克哥哥不在，他又不是女生。我说马克哥哥不是女生，那你怎么让他穿着裙子藏在这里呢？他明白了，换了一种眼神，说你把手放下来，转过去，从那个门滚出去。我不照做他就会打我，所以我卷走了最边上那颗白巧克力球，听他的话滚出去了。身后藏在楼梯角的家长一窝蜂地冲进去大闹。在那其中必定没有李马克的妈，但有我的妈，所以我妈可以暂时当他妈用一下。她穿恨天高（我让她穿的），蹬下去，跺着香蕉哥哥，“你这个不长xx的死变态。”  
小小马克，你那时真是乖小孩的典范，全幼儿园的榜样，轻轻就跟我说出“香蕉哥哥怎么没有香蕉，可是我有”这样的话来，好像在讲你又得了一朵小红花一样。草坪是柔软的，针扎般的柔软，阳光是马尿味的，不好闻的马尿味。 室内干戈大起，李马克却伸着手指，摸我的睫毛。他说，好漂亮。  
好漂亮。 我画唇线的手忽然僵了一下，烧灼的感觉来来回回。只要一想到这三个字，我就会想起另外三个字，还会想起别的三个字，总之，我对三个字敏感。夏令营的火车上有人提议玩词语游戏，各种各样，反正有一场是说三个字。小小马克是外国人，词汇量稀缺，他说了什么呢，冰西瓜，白海鸥，说唱乐，弹吉他，杰克陈，马克李，李马克。怎么办他要编不下去了，大家说快呀快呀，不许和说过的重复啊，然后他就憋出来了，我爱你。啊呀呀呀，大家都笑倒了，好羞哦。  
那时我接收到他的目光，小心翼翼的目光，害怕被嘲笑被孤立的目光。列车在内蒙的穹庐下静止了，草原呼啸而过，稀薄的露水连成片，成为一道天海。光跃着，像一艘白色的船。 

班群里这时发来改编的剧本，署名钟辰乐，怪不得出现蓝精灵和彼得潘一起跳舞的情节。《豌豆公主》这故事简单，只有一幕戏，钟辰乐改成了音乐剧的式样，虽然曲子都是借用的现成的，不过我还是挺佩服这个圆眼镜小天才。 他私聊我，演完这剧，你李东赫就是新生代Diva，甚至不用美黑。钟辰乐演放鹅倌，自己给自己分配了个说唱，hotdog feel like goose goose云云，原来当今世界无人不拉，高雅嘴炮成了潮流。  
李马克有可以在兰桂坊开整夜轰趴的朋友，那群人爱好繁多，游艇赛马降落伞，拉普是尽兴，玩高格调的说唱艺术，但在李马克面前都是小巫见大巫。李马克连写词也是精神抖擞的young&free，含汽苏打水的味道，滑板翻个转舞步嗨翻天。  
他第一次在小学表演时，我就在底下，偷偷摸摸写英语作业，他这首我已经听了无数遍，耳朵起茧的程度。好多人欢呼，我的笔被站起身乱拱的小孩挤掉，于是我抬头看台上，突然很后悔带作业进场。  
他无论走到哪里都是光，很亮，但他自己从不知道，到了最后谢幕时才敢用正眼看着大家。  
我本来有一种错失珍宝的恍然，可是马上就烟消云散。人的记忆会有一套自动过滤系统，声、光、味、触，只有那么一小部分会保留下来，对我来说，那一小部分就是他说谢谢大家，然后抬起头来。  
万人之上，而他只看向我。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ooc  
*第一人称 中二病

罗渽民第二天放学时发来捷报。刚好，我和黄仁俊因为私自动用药品被强制留校，在实验室门口坐着，批改过关卷，所以我就让他直接来了。  
罗渽民算我学校的常客，家住得近，他爷爷没事就喜欢饭后到操场散步，保安室备了案的，因此他也偶尔进去蹭个体育馆。他吊儿郎当甩着包，过来，轻车熟路从实验室里面踢出个板凳，也跟我们一起坐着，手燥，拿了根2B铅笔转。  
他语气略酸，说票拿是拿到了，但其实没有必要，那天见的泰勇的熟人卢卡斯说，泰勇有意跟剧本对着来，到时候他自己的dropbass部分要改成现场互动，观众里请人，这底下难道谁有备而来吗，李马克肯定一试就中。  
黑不黑啊，我问，选手跟观众，哪个更有可能被黑掉？  
桌子突然哼哼唧唧，我一个勾拐成心电图，原来是黄仁俊在旁边拿橡皮一点点地抹罗渽民飞舞的笔迹，脸色半明半暗。  
罗渽民正经捣乱，对我的问题顺便敷衍。泰勇黑不黑我不知道，李马克倒是挺白的。  
你不能给李马克太多希望，他认真起来不是人。黄仁俊吹了吹橡皮屑，一口看破红尘的味道。他是美术生，动作轻巧又严谨，抖卷子，动作都是一套一套。  
我一边把配平系数改了，一边嘟囔，你又不是不知道李马克什么样的人。  
是是是，我们都没你知道。黄仁俊把手收回来，一根青筋在小臂上拱起。  
罗渽民还算识相，可能人黄仁俊不咋理他，我又一副忧郁王子的样，拍拍裤子就准备走了。  
他多了一句话，问我周末来不来给他兄弟过生日。我说，你的兄弟都是你拿三百六十五个小号在网上用生日匹配找的吗，天天都有寿星。罗渽民松松爽爽，笑，软瓶子扭得咯吱响，掉头去问黄仁俊来不来。  
黄仁俊站起来理卷子，横磕两下竖磕两下，答应得很随便，有空就去呗。  
今天年级组有临时会议，所以我们改完时办公室没关门，隔壁四十岁闷骚男班的加湿器还在吞云吐雾。黄仁俊把卷子给我，自己蹲下去系鞋带，问我晚上吃什么。我看着面上第一张卷子，觉得不对，说，不是跟你说，标答最后一个空漏打了个锌吗，你没改啊？  
什么啊，黄仁俊把对照的卷子亮出来，我改了啊，这。  
拜托，你哪有锌啊，你只有钠。  
我把旁边一堆卷子放倒，折了半边过来，用指甲一刮，NaNaNaNaNaNa一路翻飞。  
行呗，黄仁俊眉毛突突，明天跟大家解释一下，我走神就写错了嘛。  
我摇头，心下有些七七八八，揽了他脖子从门里钻出去。走，哥带你去吃云吞面。  
大热天的，李东赫你肉不肉麻，还有，什么时候轮到你当哥了？他嗔我，把我熊臂甩出去，手跟着抓了下渗汗的脖颈。

黄仁俊每次走到十字路口的路灯底下，都还习惯性伸头看看，原来那里有一个长眼翳的婆婆卖冰棍。好像这么多年过去了，我有时也能忧郁着学会闭嘴成长，罗渽民李帝努一夜长成俩早熟男性，只有黄仁俊还是个小学鸡，还会路上买根棒棒冰，问我要不要吃，我嫌弃，他就掰开，一个人拿两根，开开心心边舔边走。  
那李马克？——  
转过林荫道，黄仁俊步子就轻快起来，到门口就跳进去，吓得花猫喵呜喵呜。  
他拉我到最里面，对着暗恋他的店家小女儿大放笑容，说老配方老味道，我和他都在老位置啊！  
我坐下，没有说话，看他兴奋地捞了袖子到锅前去看，这个少要点，这个这个多要点，对对。  
——李马克不一样。甚至都很难把他和别人的名字一同提起。  
他第一次进入“东赫的欢乐世界”时，居然战战兢兢地买票，明明检票口已经坏了，作为检票员兼主人的李东赫，也跟李帝努罗渽民同流合污了。通行门正是被李罗二人踢坏的，是他们让我意识到男孩与男孩的关系就是这么简单，今天打架明天打闹，一边打架一边打闹，实在是没有分辨敌我的必要，开心就留，不开心就走罢了。我大门敞开，拉上横幅，Welcome to My Playground。黄仁俊嘛，作为发小，他是VIP特权用户，本来就一直待在隐蔽的花园里，自得其乐地玩沙堆城堡，城堡里一个房间住一个梦，谁都不能烦他。  
外面鸟雀叽喳，李帝努和罗渽民满含警觉地掂起气步枪，而李马克来了，只捏着背带裤，坐最无聊的旋转木马，转啊，转啊，音乐声都没有，转了一会儿旋转木马就停了，年久失修。他来，无端的，有点突兀，天生神经里缺少欢乐，性格都跟脸一样苍白。  
所以别人都为“欢乐”而来，他不是，他也不能够，所以他只能是为了“东赫的世界”。他钻到底座下去，电线左绕右绕，扳手叮叮当当，然后探出头，脸上沾机油，黑发腻在一起。他憨憨的，挠头，说东赫修好了。旋转木马又开始转，jingle bells，jingle bells ，jingle all the way，明明是春天却唱着冬天的歌。

黄仁俊对现捞的竹升面满意地直咂嘴，并不在乎我一个个戳破了云吞是为什么。他一脸欢欣鼓舞，说喜欢彼得潘这个角色啦，今天食堂阿姨多打了两块肉啦，罗渽民穿aj蜘蛛侠定制还挺好看啦，等等等等，神情像陷入了一场秘密恋爱。  
吃完饭，黄仁俊照例要去咖啡厅磨到晚上，哪怕是手绘板忘记带了。我一个人走回家，看天一点点暗下来，空气里飘来蒸煮食物的味道。手机振动了，一声，我就接起来喂喂。  
李马克的声音分解了，哒，哒哒，转存成电信号。我在吃饭，你吃饭了吗，早就放学了吧，和仁俊一起吗，我要上飞机，我要回来了，很快的，明天见吧，明天。  
我很高兴，跟他说票的事情。说服他并不难，因为他实际上心里还是想去的。我说，对吧，会有办法的，我就说嘛。他小小地笑了几声，有点干涩，东赫，谢谢你。

周末，罗渽民那个兄弟的生日我没去。李马克难得不用练垒球，我就陪他到租的音乐室。  
那天天气很热，音乐室空调又坏了，我一边拿着他印给我的歌词扇风，一边看他闷头转来转去，碰碰鼓，拨拨竖琴，最后翘了一根吉他，坐定了，开始弹。其实我已经热的发疯，凹下去的衣褶全都浸湿了，话也不想说，但迷迷糊糊地，感觉那是首熟悉的曲子，很像李马克家旁图书店里飘来的音乐。或者说，所有的木吉他曲都很相似，轻轻重重，缓缓急急，无论音有多少个，演奏的是什么故事，弦总归是不变的五六根。拨的是哪几根弦，动的就是哪几个人的心。因为是带猫咖的图书店，又和学校很近，所以放出那种让人悸动的歌曲——光是听名字，《最后的初恋》呀、《再见吧初恋》，就让人想到青春的歌曲，怎么说都很合理。图书店的心愿墙上还粘着不少人的便签，大部分是女生的笔迹，分享着每日上演的暗恋、告白、离别、失去的戏码。我那时只扣着帽子，在门外，想那些女学生，她们谁和喜欢的人一起罚站，谁又在庆典上唱了什么歌，以及李马克为什么还没有出现。  
陷入了回忆，我舒服地用手枕着胳膊躺下，也开始哼，朋友这个名，这个不知为何讨厌的名，隐藏的感情是至今疼痛的隐秘记忆。之后我太困了，闭上眼，只感受到太阳的嗡鸣，还有一种呼吸声的扩散。  
我问李马克你不是要为比赛做准备吗，他却牛头不对马嘴，说唱歌吧李东赫。所以我就爬起来，驮着背，唱了，他在旁边弹，离我有点远，四下无人也还是不敢抬眼看我，嘴巴像晒干的小柿子一样紧紧缩着，眼睛却湿漉漉的像黑葡萄。  
我侧躺着撑脸，想逗他，李马克你还不练，你很有自信吗？  
他还是不看我，就知道低头，但是颧骨不听使唤地升起来。他讲话，一顿一顿的。不是你说的嘛，Mark is absolutely fully capable.  
傻子。那是你自己写的歌词啊。我光张着嘴，字一个也没掉出来，全被太阳烤化。

然而，事到如今，我只觉得，我当时真是鬼迷心窍才信了他。  
第十六次了。李马克总是坐了两秒钟就站起来，到处走。现在他鼓着腮帮子，并拢腿在地上蹦了下，像要发射的火箭一样。老大爷似地转几个圈，可能又把词在脑海里过了几遍，他冷不丁转过来，盯我。  
你紧张吗？他语气弱弱的，像在试探，又好像在求些什么。  
你紧张吗？我不答，只反问他，眼睛也不离开屏幕。匹配的队友都是些歪瓜裂枣，真让人火大。  
有点。他抿了下嘴，眼睛有点无神。其实我还没有准备好，成为真正的rapper什么的，还有受到泰勇的点评，呼——哈——，他冲拳头吐了口气，提到偶像的时候笑得羞涩，很自然。服务生文质彬彬地送来托盘，我没理，李马克纠结了半天，最后只拿了半纸杯水。  
我本来想要泼他的冷水，被他一口吞进肚里了。其实我也不知道我该不该说，这个牛鬼蛇神的比赛是闹着玩的，比起他靠三杯特浓维持过度兴奋，我更害怕他双眼熄灭。  
他手指张开，三五四二地比划，眉头紧锁，眼闭着，沉浸在高速弹射的单词流里。他的神情像在做噩梦，梦里被黑影追杀着，他想喊但喊不出来，并且他也明白救援是等不来的，所以他抗争，嘴唇紧绷，在跟心魔搏斗。我曾研究过他的睡相，因为睡觉时人的表情是最本真的。观察之后我认定，他实在是，完完全全的孩子。

同期临场的人都聚在一起，有组织有预谋，却没几个人来挑衅，倒是有个花臂的鸡公头壮汉想和我们用line贴纸自拍。李马克虽然慌，表面上还是镇定，他单枪匹马的，看着来头就不小。和壮汉剪刀手拍完后，我说要走人了，班上要排练可不能少我这个主角。  
我看了一眼李马克，纸杯已经空了，但依旧被他捏着，扁扁的像一张口，欲说还休。  
我说，哥没问题吧，还有两个小时，你等我来。  
他说嗯。  
我比一个fighting，笑，你会做好的。

因为是由不同的故事拼凑起来的，实际上我的那一部分跟原著没怎么差别，台词依旧少少的。姗姗来迟的我从侧门溜进来。钟辰乐端了把交椅，舒舒服服地坐着，手里剧本卷成一个筒。黄仁俊散乱着一头金黄喷香的干鱿鱼丝，妩媚地跳着小舞步，拉我去换衣服。  
来来回回卡了几次，钟辰乐在所有人疲惫的爆发点之前踩刹车，让班长把提前准备好的奶茶散了。黄仁俊眯着眼高高兴兴要去换衣服，这双小尖鞋对他简直是缠足一样的折磨，没想到钟辰乐喊住了他。同样被扣留的人还有我，满脸糊着乱七八糟的妆，香氛，真是那群女生的恶趣味。闷热的裙子下，牛仔裤湿了一半，手机还在不停地震动，位置又有点尴尬，我想掏也没办法。  
钟辰乐摸着下巴，说，李东赫演公主就是我们班最拿得出手的点，一定要给他加戏，把最佳女主角给拿下！说着把剧本拿给我，才印的，都还有些热手。  
黄仁俊都要哭了，那李东赫加台词跟我有什么关系？  
你——对不起，我刚跟李东赫妈妈说岔嘴了，说你会跟他一起回家，所以，欸，俊哥，你别这样！我请你吃饭！  
你以为只请黄仁俊吃个饭就有用了吗？我在一边帮腔。  
所以钟辰乐不只请黄仁俊吃了饭，也请我吃了饭。我趁上厕所的空隙给李马克发消息，说十五分钟路程，我可能看不了你全程，你先上吧，我肯定来。再出去的时候钟辰乐酒足饭饱的模样，说，东赫演技真的，大发，察言观色，真是演员级别的。  
Yeah。我摇头晃脑，抖两下，这句话夸我心上了。  
我清了清嗓子，表示准备好了。第二幕就该我出场。  
那是一个月黑风高的夜晚，外面电闪雷鸣，风雨交加，我，一个公主，浑身湿漉漉地敲开王宫的门，表明自己的身份，要求借宿一晚——卡。  
“东赫啊，对，别动，就这个撩头发的姿势，手再弯一点，脚打开，眼神！眼神！”  
好，于是继续。我表明自己的身份，要求借宿一晚，却遭到了质疑。于是我跺了跺脚，喊道：  
“我——是真正的——公主！”  
这台词真是？  
我一口气喊完，白眼翻到颅内。黄仁俊直接在地上笑得直不起腰，精灵耳折了半截。钟辰乐拼命点头，这很好，就是这种感觉，一定要跺得响一点！  
“李东赫。”  
远远的，一个不该出现在这里的声音出现了。  
我一惊，脚差点没踩上黄仁俊的头。  
罗渽民套着棒球服靠在剧院门口，下巴朝外面一点。那儿，有人来看你了。  
谁啊。我脸有点僵。  
快去快去。黄仁俊不知道吃错什么药，竖起来就把我往外推。  
我一点点擦着眼角，一边低吼，操你妈，我妆还没卸！  
这有什么，反正你是真正的公主。罗渽民那种从牙齿里嗤出来的笑听起来很是恼火。

我捂着脸，透过手指的缝隙往门口望，看到一身银白色的夹克，浑身的血液都开始冰冻，眼底却热热的。遥远的地方，体育馆里正有五千人在热烈地呐喊，那些掌声本来是有可能属于他的。  
我想稳持地走过去，可迈出第一脚，细高跟就让我叉开腿变成癞蛤蟆。这下我没办法了，我这个滑稽的假公主，丑的要命，脾气也不好，假睫毛揉进眼睛了，疼。  
李马克跟个闷葫芦一样不说话，他越不说话我越生气，都已经跑过来了，没有什么要说的吗？  
我强行站直，把假发拨了拨，咬着牙。  
我问，你怎么来看我？语气就好像我根本不知道他半个小时前是怎么颤着手一个字一个字的发消息的。他说不行，我就说他行，他说没有我不行，我就说没我你行，他还要说什么，我不让他说了，我突然觉得很累。  
我想到李帝努问我，你干嘛这么为他啊，语气没有任何恶意，我却仿佛被触了逆鳞一样，跳起来叫，我说我就喜欢这样，你干嘛你有意见吗？罗渽民把我抱着，我拳打脚踢，像一只被提着后颈的疯狗，我的施暴对象李帝努却堪堪站着，身形如铜墙铁壁。李帝努这个不缺爱也不需要爱的人。  
我忽然明白了我那抬头的自卑心理，其实跟李马克没有什么两样。两个自卑的人在一起就成为了双倍自卑，自卑到不敢谈论爱和梦想，对于李马克来说是rap，对于我来说是李马克。  
二楼的探照灯咔擦一声歪倒，李马克的影子被甩出去，好像被扇了一巴掌，在墙角蹲下，成为一朵安静的香菇。那朵香菇冒了冒尖，开始慢慢放大，原来香菇只是想要走向我。  
但我不同意。  
因为其实是我想要走向他。我鞋跟一步三摇地挫过去，你在等我回家吗？  
嗯。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *第一人称  
*ooc 中二病

有一句俗语，三岁看大七岁看老，这么说的话，我在N城幼儿园里认识李帝努、罗渽民、李马克时，我们都已经“老大不小”了，人生的轨迹隐隐显现在脚下。而那时，我们的脚步交汇了，是否意味着一场长达十几年的拉锯赛跑？五十多个小毛头，我自视特别，绝不跟平平无奇的小孩同流，玩是天大的事，相当重要，和谁一起玩必须十分讲究。  
但是——  
你们这些爬上爬下的脏手小猴子们到底有什么不同？！  
罗渽民他妈，接到园长电话后赶过来怒吼，卡过我和罗渽民的脖子，一手按一个小脑袋，往自己身上堵。是的，没什么不同，我们无知并且无畏，团结紧张，严肃活泼，不情不愿被叫去睡午觉，在床上无聊到半死，又被喊起来，系着方巾在餐桌上歪着。举一个叉子，虐待盘里的蛋糕小猫，插下去，搅，叭叭嘴，小猫边化边哭，眼泪婆娑，就李帝努最温柔，叉子正着来，反着来，梳毛梳出个分分头来。嗯，我一边吃一边想，看来李帝努值得交往。而罗渽民，不懂什么叫非礼勿视，嚼着嚼着就把眼神搁我脸上，嘴角勾一勾的。  
这简直是挑衅。我把叉子扔了，隔空喊话，你看我干嘛？  
他叉子一竖，开始扭拳头，看来真是存心找茬。一阵呜呜哇哇我们就干上了。我有点力不从心，想到以前跟黄仁俊打打闹闹，那都只能是菜鸡互啄，罗渽民玩阴的可厉害。我俩被他妈拖过去，我发誓，他绝对是想让我断子绝孙，一路上朝我蛋蛋不停甩脚。  
结局当然是事后调解，找一群吓得乱窜的小毛孩取证当然不可能，连全程在旁边吃蛋糕的李帝努也只想装瞎。园长顶着做了一半的刺猬头，闪回来，开口闭口都是染发膏味，你们俩，谁先动的手？  
我跟罗渽民异口同声——我先动的手，再看一眼对方——他先动的手。  
行行行，罚你俩各自给对方上药，不许弄疼，还有，今天下午活动课取消。  
所以我们坐在草地上，屁股蛋跟着割草机的轰鸣发抖。我耸了一下鼻子，拱拱，罗渽民创可贴给我贴太紧，胶粘得怪痒的。我按住他，棉花颤巍巍伸过去，生怕弄疼，到时候我还加抄五十遍阿波茨得（abcd）。罗渽民睫毛刷刷地闪，扑得我满脸金光。他嘴倒是甜，随口夸我，李东赫你真好呀。  
爱美之心人皆有，谁见罗渽民谁不开花？我又不是铁树，所以还是把脸拧成个向日葵，为我们的和解明媚一下。至于李帝努，话不是很多，笑起来乖咪咪的，肚子里坏水不少。我打赌输了，他就安个惩罚，说，你去跟踪昨天早上讲英语的，马克李，那个大班的，他把我干脆面卡顺走了。  
我顺着他手指的方向看过去，一个小背头从车里探出来，迟到两个半小时，走路还不匆不忙，从头到脚都是优越。我胸脯一拍，跟踪就跟踪，看我来无影去无踪。

小背头进了趟办公室，又出来了，四处晃晃，任何一个孩子堆都不属于他，或者说他不属于任何一个孩子堆。  
又要说那句话，三岁看大七岁看老，我没有修得识人的火眼金睛，但李马克的人生走在红地毯上，这是显而易见的。他大多数时候不来，以相片、2d影像或者录音的方式存在，来了也只是站在一边，等着被哪个老师安排，然后，全体小朋友都被赶过来听他分享故事。  
人很精神，手是亲近自然的手，揪揪小树叶（园丁也不跟他气），叶子的汁流出来，胶着空气里的散漫味，于是手掌翻过来，摊成一朵半凋的山茶花。等了许久，左脚亲了亲右脚，右脚吻回左脚，也觉得无聊，就前后弹开了。  
他走向复式结构的滑梯，这片泥胶大陆的最高点。那座金色尖顶的小城堡，平常都是我在上面。这会儿，我缩在螺旋滑梯的阴影里，突然顿悟我形如鸡狗，太怂了，不如正面硬上。头顶上那小子跟没坐过滑梯似地，人一往下掉就哇哇大叫。两条藕节腿剪下来，我的鞋就已经在他裆前卡住了。  
对不起啦。我虔诚地合十字，还知道他信教。  
干脆面卡没找到，只翻出来他学生卡，寸照上眼睛鼻子耳朵圆圆，姓名栏处油笔写着Mark。李马克也不动手，手指含着，看我在他衣袋里翻，可能被吓着了。  
我拍拍他脸，吃饭记得擦嘴，怎么到处都是。  
偷鸡摸狗的行径干了会儿，我突然脸一红，完了，李帝努这个骗子，什么顺他干脆面卡，我居然也信，李马克怎么看得上这种东西。  
想着我就要去找李帝努算账。李马克把我脚踝一拉，短袜扯成长袜，拉丝成几个音节糊着，你是谁？  
好，他肯定要告我了，下午我就得被园长削。  
那能怎么办，我手一指，我，太阳公公，你爷爷辈的。  
他说，好的，太阳，你为什么翻我的口袋呢，你想要找什么？如果你遗失了东西，我可以帮你，但你这样不对——  
要命了。我脚被他问软了，路都走不动。他怎么这样，冷静得有些滑稽，他应该抹眼角，说我欺负他，要抢他东西，要毁他清白。果然，不一样，就是不一样，我才不跟红花小标兵较劲。我的拳头已经捏紧了，挥了出去，到他嘴边，揉了揉，末了把饼干渣擦了。  
我说，好嘛好嘛，我知道错了，对不起。  
他眼神扔下去了，睫毛慌慌张张盖上来。唔，应该，拿纸擦。  
要说一笑泯恩仇，未免程度太深，这只是一天里众多插曲的一场。此后他没打小报告，我也忘了找李帝努算账。某天我想起这事，只嘟囔道，李马克，还可以。罗渽民在一旁喂兔子，摸长长的软耳朵，问，他什么还可以？我说，他，挺好的。  
你也好啊，罗渽民眼睛都不眨一下。  
我扶着胸口，罗渽民，你太肉麻了。  
幼儿园之内的结识很简单，幼儿园之外的父母们，关系错综复杂得多。大多数点头之交，或者暗中攀比，还有意外发现对方是自己生意伙伴的。比如罗渽民，就被安排过跟李马克一起吃饭，吃蔬菜米糊，保姆充当监护人。他们俩没什么话讲，都明白自己是来陪吃的，你一勺我一勺，对着吃，干巴巴地看对方。  
吃饭永远不是会面的主要目的，所以蔬菜米糊算不得正餐，父母四处乱溅的谈话才是。人才的培养从灌输开始，陪吃是一种隐形教育。听不懂没关系，字词和着米糊吃进去就对了，这正是填鸭教育的雏形。今天谈幼升小，金苹果，红黄蓝，罗渽民想到的，不是水果香就是花香。他故意在李马克碗里舀了一勺，吃吃看English-speaker的话是不是洋味儿。  
逢场作戏之后，罗渽民拉着他妈衣角撒娇，要冰淇淋吃，而李马克真的就吃饱了，还在回味米糊。罗渽民那是一种炫耀，我能得到的宠爱你没有，以此填平他心态上的不足——不管怎么样，他都是最容易被拿去和李马克比较的。  
罗渽民面子再稀薄也值得爱护，所以我也不大提李马克，好像他这个人分量不够重，不够出现在我的欢乐世界里。可是他被老师派下来教我写a时，他握上来的手又很紧。真是太重了，我的血管开始抗议。  
他说，小太阳，你怎么又把a写成小蝌蚪？我想我有什么办法呢，见到他，我的心就想长小尾巴。

N城幼儿园从此以后多了一道视线，由我发出，对象是李马克。我对照着他，也学会立领子，试着说hello international friend，还偷来了发胶往头上抹。  
李马克依旧是坐车来，坐车走，星期四穿短裤，蚊子晕乎乎地亲吻他的小白腿，那些红肿的小包是猥亵的罪证。他痒了，想抓，但可能惮于破皮，就只是掐掐的程度，下一次又从车门里伸出这两株玉雕腊梅，上车时，腊梅又新绽花苞几朵。我数过之后就明白，觊觎他血肉的必定不止蚊子这一种生物。  
他在窗帘封闭的办公室里念稿子，一根舌头，像蛇一样缠绕在他腿上。我承认，我是逞英雄才出手相救，可是我也承认，他念到dream时眼里有光，我无比相信这一点。于是星期四，我远离外面男孩们谁当首长、谁当参谋员的争吵，和他一样，坐在教室里，揪裙子，安安静静。  
小小马克，从幼儿园到小学再到初中毕业，不多不少十年，我依然对我的英勇事迹念念不忘。我认为，我们成为朋友应当是从那个下午开始。他们这些自以为是的大人，口口声声说要保护你，把你隔离，你在蓝色的玻璃面前坐着，不回答，那不正是他们引以为傲的你的沉默吗？你那么小就学会了沉默，大家都说没有什么是李马克做不到的，有短板的话，努力呀，追上去呀，小小马克把嘴唇紧闭，憋口气，不说一句怨言。他们说你今后必成大材。  
沉默是金，但你开口是银，声音透亮，每一下打磨都溅出亮光。谁说银就一定比不上金呢？你当时是这么说的，有点声嘶力竭，为无数个被“别人家的小孩”压制的灵魂鸣不平，然后底下爆发麻木的掌声。看向你的目光中，羡慕占据支配地位，关心少得可怜，所以我的接近显得十分突兀。可突兀久了，别人看来也就顺眼了。我们自然地就会联系在一起。  
我兴致上来的时候，就叫他李马儿克。这个青春洋溢的叫法，我是小学时跟他班上的女生学来的。留洋五年的海归小姐风情流转，任何开音，都会被她的芭比唇演绎出浓腔，这点我学得挺到位。但我在学校里这么叫他，说李马儿克你过来一下，他整个人都会很僵硬，眉毛把脑门都要顶飞，眼珠子快溜到眼眶底下。他知道不会有好事发生，因为我多半是要调侃他，拿他开刀。我多次以朋友的身份，邀请李马儿克参与我狐朋狗友（其实也就是李某罗某，有时是黄某）的娱乐活动，他却总一副拂我情面的样子，或许还在为刚刚关于电影的争吵生气。我再大大咧咧，也不能掩盖我的局促。  
李帝努罗渽民在一个世界，黄仁俊又在另一个世界，这两个世界，在我引荐黄仁俊时消除了部分隔阂，而我和李马克的关系如同第三世界，极具战略意义，却矛盾丛生，任重道远。  
我们不是朋友。初中的李马克皱着眉头说，念判决书似的。他还停留在幼儿园，身为大班优秀生，照顾小班小鬼是应该的。他又拥有很多种身份，学生会副主席、高年级学长、音乐社成员、李东赫的搭档，一天以一个身份接近我。到了高中，划片区入学的措施不再受用，三岁看大七岁看老的话，果然灵验了。不一样，就是不一样。我望着在台上做毕业发言的李马克，他看起来好远。

学生会主持了场大聚会，场地在李帝努他哥的桌游吧。我作为李帝努好哥儿们自然也受邀。没人玩得很大，李帝努他哥四处排了眼线，避免惹出祸端砸掉自己招牌。但李马克，也太不能玩了些，几杯不到就不行了。人影一团团，陀螺似的转过来，大家都来庆贺，马克老兄不负众望啊，吸吸学霸欧气什么的。李马克下巴磕在酒杯上，终于等到散场开始，于是站起来，说大家再见吧。有人把偷带进来的香槟撞开了，嗤得一声，无火的烟花炸裂开。  
手机不停地叫，不用猜都知道我妈在催我回家。我胃疼，有气无力地对所有人挥手，道拜拜拜拜，然后戳李马克，See youuuuu！Marrrrrrk Leeeeeeeeee！  
过来。李马克醒了个酒嗝，把我手扒拉下来锁着。你跟我拜拜啥。  
哦，对，我们一起回家的。  
不，是我送你回家。  
我没喝酒可能也上头了，换了只手跟日本留学生那什么摩托拜拜，一边很不要脸地观摩了下他鸡蛋大小的胳膊肌。  
李敏亨。我叫他本名以示诚意。你别想着举了铁就方便穿无袖了，你不适合。  
他很自觉地把袖子两边一拉给我看，哪不适合。  
脸不适合，哥像小学生一样。我捏着他鼻子，配合地发出嘬嘬声。  
他小脸糊着，堵了气，黏乎乎地闷哼，好像松开手的下一秒就要冒一个鼻涕泡。  
你——长大没有啊，李东赫！  
没有，我没长大。  
我还是N城幼儿园那个躲着数鸽子的小孩，把玉米撒向李马克的脚边，企图一只鸽子能把我引向他，或者把他引向我，如果他喜欢吃玉米的话。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *第一人称  
*ooc 中二病

我上了初三，很少见他，通电话也不是习惯。他一开口就是“等你……完了的时候”，承诺是近在咫尺的，却遥远得很，相比之下，中考日还更触手可及。  
我只说，等我完了啊？那还早着呢。  
他大笑，东赫啊，你不能说点好话吗？  
我喜滋滋道，想听好话的话就去睡觉吧，托梦给你说。  
挂上电话，我再开始抓阄今天写哪科作业。要是有空呢，我就规划一下一会儿托周公传个什么话。虽然，梦里通灵，几率只有万分之一，万分之九千九百九十九的准备还是要做足的。天不遂愿，我只梦见过他一次。地点是篮球场，两队拉锯，拼得十分火热。在赛点，他老远朝我扔球，说，东赫，我要传了！  
老天啊，你终于肯传了！我心下暗喜，结果把自己给笑醒了。半夜三更，我懊恼地坐起来，周公干什么呢？让他传话给李马克，怎么他让李马克传球给我。此传非彼传。我气得骑在裹成一团的被子上。老东西不靠谱。

我和李马克仅有的几次见面，半数都在学校（包括那个梦）。一次升学指导，他和王学长、赵学长一起做客。我突然学乖，不带作业，可能是全场唯一两手空空的人。黄仁俊先行跨进一个最偏远的位置，帮我占座，嘟嘟囔囔道你小子迟早后悔。在那吃着食堂糟油水，上课还被苦灌知识浓汤的日子里，所有人都清楚，这不过是一场厨艺表演，来看看国际名校的chef李，全省前三甲重高的掌勺王，和语数英蝉联第一的大厨赵，谁能把老生常谈回个锅，让底下的神经性厌食症们张嘴。  
鼓掌的空当，黄仁俊让我检查物理压轴题，说数据没给对。他把脸贴过来，看我在膝盖上打草稿，问，八中、二中、五中，你想去哪个啊？  
我写下一个x，表示一种未知。黄仁俊读懂了，把笔拿过去，也在自己膝盖上写了个y，表示另一种未知。我们相视，会心一笑。他继续走他的艺术路，我马马虎虎够上重高，但阴差阳错，我们不约而同进了选择之外的z中。当然，这是后话。  
台上的李马克，以临刑的表情念完稿子，最后一句是“人生如舞台，我们各自闪耀”，假装不知道自己喷了麦，鞠躬，交话筒，走下去，鞋跟在侧门的门槛上绊了一下，方向大调。

数据就是给错了，黄仁俊内行地说，肯定是盗版卷子，这种题结果不是1就是3。  
我嘴上说未必，但手上确实算不出来。黄仁俊说别算啦。我偏要再解一遍，思考是不是设错未知数，使劲描那个x，描成只蝴蝶。蝴蝶对着的方向，一个人影升上来。黄仁俊眼疾手快，扑过来，捂住我腿上的卷子，真是此地无银三百两。  
我仰起头。李马克居高临下，目光炯炯，不像是来巡视。好久不见，东赫啊。  
哟，哥来了。我狗腿地打招呼。  
李马克蹲下来，不忘掸掸落尘的裤脚。黄仁俊，你真有意思，你把我当成谁了呢？  
黄仁俊眼睛瞪出火来。我打圆场，不要为难大黄，他上次写作业就撞上校领导，当场被点杀，全年级都知道他是第一烈士。  
我捏捏黄仁俊的脖子，在他金刚芭比的微笑下鼓励道，没事没事，这次误判了，大黄再接再厉。我故意把大黄两个字念得像逗狗。黄仁俊真是心比比干多一窍，不用说都明白眼下状况，脚一横，蹲着溜出去重新找位置。不巧，教导主任正请大家观看名师讲坛视频，四周漆黑静悄悄。我只希望黄仁俊别掉进盘丝洞，毕竟这是块躲避视线的风水宝地——爱情饥渴的孤女们常在附近栖息，互相交换脑子里的影院浪漫，手指勾手指，脚勾脚的，头发丝都缠绵悱恻，情网撒满天。  
这样的集会也就两周一次。这样的机会也就两周一次。

好热啊。我机械地说了一声。  
李马克应允，嗯，稍微有点。  
所以我们把不知道什么时候牵上的手松开了。为了缓解尴尬，他在一旁掐出咳嗽声，而我就死盯着屏幕上啪嗒啪嗒的鱼嘴教授。  
五分钟的长夜里，我回答他的问题，关于复习、睡眠、胃口、咳嗽、溃疡、龋齿，总括起来，就是东赫你最近不太好。  
想象带来一种幻视，带来一种心绪的延伸，我的全部神经都像树枝一样伸向一个地方。继续问吧，问下去，拜托了。胃、喉、舌、牙，下一个你该关照什么？这条传导的终端是嘴唇，所有的“不太好”都有一个共同指向。  
我发誓，我智商在线，意图明了，只是想告诉他眼角上粘了个睫毛，但是大气太稀薄了，距离太近了，李马克的瞳色太幽深了，我一靠近就被吸了过去。  
触碰的瞬间，情况就开始失控。他腰一软，带着我从座位上跌下去，而我双手无空，只够支撑平衡，以免造成二人伤亡。

反正我们就是两个弱鸡，在恋爱面前，全都失去反抗能力。  
如果李马克真要问罪，我才不会解释我的原始动机，也不会嘤嘤卖惨道“我不太好”。  
反正他就只会认定我耍流氓。  
那就耍吧。我扶着他，闭着眼睛，乱七八糟地想，想到要把嘴摁死一点，坐实罪名算了。  
反正我不亏。  
他没有出声，胸腔的起伏慢慢平静下来，双手选择了毫不设防，一副坐化升天的模样。  
反正他也不敢大肆反抗。

一堆反正之后，我们还是跟死人一样嘴粘嘴，牙齿碰牙齿，没了下文，只有相触的脸颊以可感的速度疯狂升温。  
教授还在啪嗒啪嗒，细小的人声里爆开女生们精致的笑意，还有不怕瞎眼的人，手里笔继续沙沙作响。  
五分钟要到了，地下恋情马上就要接受光之普照，我再想乘人之危也得作罢。

我坐正，整理衣冠，李马克突然磕磕巴巴：那个——周五，放学等一下我吧，我来找你。  
嗯嗯？我扣子一下就系错位了。你不是说周六见吗？  
周六——周六当然见啊，周五也想，不行吗？  
周五也想？我划了个重点。  
啪，灯亮了，所有的秘密都大白于天下。李马克觉得自己暴露了什么，脸直接拧巴起来，想说但说不出来。

大会进入下一个议程。  
黄仁俊果不其然陷在女生堆里，在前面朝我飞眼刀。  
我胳膊肘顶李马克。赶紧的，快走了走了，黄仁俊都拿眼睛剜我了。  
他非要得个准信。那……到底见还是不见……  
见见见！你想你就见！我赶紧打包票。  
他慢慢把嘴角咧开，胖嘟嘟的牙齿一个个探出头。

心潮澎湃永远都在事后，李马克一走，我的情绪就开始膨胀。真是太逊了，李东赫，怎么体验这么差，就只知道怼上去，什么都没做。两周一次的机会，我是十拿九稳，可惜就差一稳（吻）搞不定。  
黄仁俊又摸回来，说他慧眼发现题没错，就开开心心地把卷子写完，期间很给面子，装作看不见我赤红的耳朵。

散场回教室的路上，黄仁俊扒着我，道，你朋友人还不错，就那个民嘛，罗什么民，要不是他解围，我得被那些人的问题问死，什么“你跟李东赫是什么关系啊”、“你画画为什么这么好”、“你听说过有人喜欢你吗”。  
第一个有什么难的，父子关系呗。我随口一答。  
是啊，我父你子嘛。他笑嘻嘻接茬。  
行吧。我跳进自己挖的坑里了。  
黄仁俊饶有意味地撞了我一下。算题算不出来，反应还这么慢，李东赫，你今天不行啊！  
黄仁俊？你懂不懂不行这个词不能乱用？  
我懂我懂，不用你教。他打哈哈，把卷子塞到桌洞里。思想纯洁一点，小朋友，不要想些不干不净的东西。  
每一句话都直戳脊梁。我干巴巴的，一口咬不碎“写完个作业真能耐你了”这几个字。  
黄仁俊赶着邀功，哥儿们我今天够意思吧，为你两肋插刀。  
我点头，嗯嗯嗯，大恩不言谢。  
他继续道，但你没有想过吗，跟李马克考一个高中？  
我长长地啊了一声。你认真的吗，他什么人，我什么人，那能比吗。  
兄弟我还不懂你？你那排名涨得比这段时间的肉价还快。  
你还买菜啊？  
诶——别转移话题。

我尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，想笑，但笑不太出来。教室里空落落的，迟了十分钟放学，所有人都赶着去吃晚饭，我也想赶着去吃晚饭，但话头不知道怎么开，绕不过去。  
走吧，去吃饭。黄仁俊也不僵着，自己破开了，但仍不放过我。你其实就是这么想的吧。这都不敢承认。  
我突然能笑了，嘴一时咧得很大，都收不住。真行啊，黄总，慧眼识人呢。

他光是盯我就盯了足足三秒。你是不是心情不太好。  
你知道就好。我冷笑，吸了一下鼻子，低头从裤袋里东摸西摸，摸出两张皱巴巴的卫生纸。  
怎么了？黄仁俊一下慌了。  
什么怎么了？我顺手往垃圾桶一丢，莫名其妙看他奉上一包纸，还是新的。  
手机终于掏出来，我滑开，问他你要吃什么，别跟我说这会儿还去抢饭，准迟到。  
黄仁俊傻眼，啊——你不是要？  
我白他一眼，把手给他推回去。想啥呢，你东哥是这么脆弱的人吗？

所以我和黄仁俊在课间嚼完了辣拌面。  
那一天是六月一日，儿童节，一个与初三学生已经绝缘的节日，不是黄仁俊提醒我，我都想不起来。他说我这个人，没童真也不坦诚，长得太快会提前变老的。  
但从此往后的每一个儿童节，我都能想起我感受到的前所未有的压力。失败的偷吻，写不完的作业，李马克的最后一次返校，倒计时一个月的中考，冷硬塞牙的拌面，黄仁俊对我的揭露和批判，还有渐次亮起的大厦彩灯。

我擦嘴，风很大，纸吹的稀里哗啦。我呆呆望向对面的商业区，突然想到李马克曾经说的，我要是去天台，就尽量在倒数第二节课下课，到最后一节课第二道铃响之间，时间给的相当精准。我当时笑，为什么，那个时候是你查我们班的岗吗？他低头不语，给我销着前一天的缺勤记录。  
现在我卡着表，看着黄光在灯柱上一层层地往上爬，爬到顶端的灰色塔顶，叮铃铃一声，竟然就往上冲，开出一朵小红心来。  
叮铃铃当然是迟到的最后通牒。黄仁俊气急败坏拉着我狂奔时，我才后知后觉李马克过期的浪漫。  
我和他隔着一栋楼，窗与窗之间绿植疯长，大树参天，树叶不透光，风声也鲜至，他却说经常看到我在走廊上塞耳机，或者在办公室旁鬼鬼祟祟，他又知道对面宝力大厦的塔顶如何亮起。  
我一下就明白了。  
李马克果然是高人一等，名字高居榜首不够，人也要常驻楼顶。可他一个人，常驻楼顶，除了吹风，思考人生和自杀，能干什么呢？  
我想我总是以为，或者别人总是以为，他喜欢待在高处，不需要低下头回应那些拉杂并且泛滥的爱意——李马克你好棒！Mark the best！李马克上啊！他只会报以局促的微笑。人们只在乎微笑是一种认可，是一种接受，是一种欢迎的表示，就像他们只在乎结果，不管用什么办法，总之李马克做到了，同意了，目的就达到了。  
他们不在乎他的局促，我在乎，可是我除了在乎之外，没有办法让它消失，甚至还会让它变本加厉。我永远都记得李马克在我家的餐桌上，听到我的弟弟妹妹如何向爸妈控诉，我昨天居然不洗碗就跑掉，他的筷子立刻僵住，脸上红印开始发烫。  
我潦草一句吃饱了，就把碗往厨房抱。他小口小口抿番茄豆腐汤，被稍稍烫了一下，油花在里面幸福地转圈圈。  
于是那声音很低。他问下次可不可以再来喝。  
喜欢您来，喜欢您再来。我的弟弟妹妹咚咚敲着碗，一边唱歌一边鞠躬，说哥哥教我们这样说的。而他居然又局促了，躲到厨房看我洗碗，想伸手帮我，但袖子也不会卷。

他语气很抱歉。我都帮不了你，又给你添麻烦了。  
我皱着眉头，把手套摘下来，帮他把袖子还原，说，行吧，那你就别老跟你爸动气。一个吉他课换数学课的问题，不是什么要断绝父子关系的理由。  
他声音缩了一下，又很激动地扯开，像冰箱里的保鲜膜一样。东赫，你和我不一样。你不能理解，我很焦急，我那时不知道该怎么办。  
我垂下眼睛，心想，我们俩到底有什么不一样呢？你不知道怎么办，我也不知道怎么办。  
我的喜欢如果有用，能够做功，帮他系上最后一颗袖扣就已经是极限，连把我推上去，推到和他并肩站立都很难。  
李马克为鞭策他的外力苦不堪言，而我想要向上生长的力量来源于内部。我为我的无能为力而自卑。自卑正是一种原生的痛苦，成为驱动我和他打破阻隔的精神内核。

高中是个分水岭，所有人都将跌入洪流，各自奔途。罗渽民早就被内定上李马克的学校，李帝努拼了个直升名额，只有我和黄仁俊还在互称难兄难弟。

在查了分数又填了志愿之后，我甚至心理郁结，直到开学碰到黄仁俊时，才知道我们俩又难兄难弟了。黄仁俊道真是天意弄人（仁），我说天意可真不是个好东西。  
总是没有十足的把握，所以我对什么都不敢确定，也因此对什么都无所苛求，这样也可以，那样也行，我的脸上自生一种满不在乎的优越，尽管那种优越只是虚张声势。  
我渴望获得神明的垂青，所以日夜向上方祷告。尽管骂还是偶尔骂骂。可是，哪怕我能够向上多看一眼，我就会一睹神明真容。  
而他向下凝视，投来穿越亘古的目光。

入学军训收手机的前一秒，李马克发来短信，说，你学校离家太远了，我回家顺路，以后坐我的车吧。  
四周人来人往，我咬着嘴唇，空着手，在拆得乱七八糟的棉絮花里瞬间堵红了鼻子。

那是神明带来的福音。  
他亲口告诉我，我们不会被七日之后的洪水阻隔，因为木已成舟，而我和他都在船上。


End file.
